1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to command and control of firefighting resources.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Since 2010, annual expenditures for suppressing and fighting wildfires has exceeded one billion dollars annually in the United States alone. Despite the expenditure, annual loss of natural resources, real property, and/or life continues to be staggering.